buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero
"Hero" ( Eiyū) is an attribute that first appeared in Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief, but only received support as of Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable as one of the main attributes of Legend World. The monsters of this attribute typically have effects that activate when they link attack in a similar vein to the Adventurer attribute from Dunegon World. The items typically have the Equipment Change keyword, allowing them to perform rather unique combos with items such as using a traditional weapon item to attack on your turn and switching to an item that helps you protect yourself on your opponent's turn. List of Sets with Hero Cards *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (ver.E) *X Ultimate Booster 1: Buddy Quest Monsters ～Adventurer VS Demon Lord～ *X Booster Set 2: Chaos Control Crisis *X Booster Set Alternative 3: LVL Up! Heroes & Adventurers! *X Booster Set 4: Rainbow Striker *Promo Cards List of Hero Cards Dragon World Monsters Size 1 *Dragon Knight, Hannibal *Dragon Knight, Jeanne d'Arc *Dragon Knight, Leonidas *Dragon Knight, Martell Size 2 *Dragon Knight, Alexander *Dragon Knight, Masakado *Dragon Knight, Pisaro Legend World Impacts *King's Wave, Caliburn Grief Items * "Demonic Descent Sword of the King" Laevateinn *Divine Protection, Prydwen *Divine Spear, Gugnir *Divine Sword, Gallatin *Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Balmung *Famous Sword, Hrunting *Great Demonic Sword, Klarente *Ice Shield Deity, Svalinn *Immortal Sword, Durandal *Immortal Sword of the King, Durandal * Minuous's Treasure, Sword of the King Gallery *Regal Sword of the King, Joyeuse * Replica Sword of the King, Almace Replica * Replica Sword of the King, Caladbolg Replica * Replica Sword of the King, Dainsleif Replica * Replica Sword of the King, Eckesachs Replica * Replica Sword of the King, Mistilteinn Replica * Replica Sword of the King, Naegling Replica *Sword of the King, Carnwenhan *Sword of the King, Excalibur * Sword of the King, Sequence * Sword of the King Scabbard, Sultcols *Watchsword of Autodeity, CHAOS Laevateinn Spells *A Fleeting Dream * Advice of Merlin *Bloody Holy Grail *Book of Illusions, Mabinogion * Doubtless Enthusiasm *Hero's Base, Castle Camelot *Heroic Spirit *Heroic Tale *Holy Grail *Odin's Wrath * Skilled General's Flash Monsters Size 0 *Valkyrie, Rota the Caller of Blizzard *Valkyrie, All-knowing Alwidol *Knights of the Round Table, Ywain Size 1 *Dragon Vanquishing Emperor, Beowulf *Fairy Knight, Daoine Shee *Great Magician, Merlin *Knights of the Round Table, Galahad *Knights of the Round Table, Gareth *Knights of the Round Table, Gawain *Panther Robed Knight, Tariel *Skilled General, Odysseus *Wisdom Warrior, Olivier Size 2 *Dragon Extermination Knight, Siegfried *Fortitude Warrior, Rinaldo *Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur *Knights of the Round Table, Lancelot *Knights of the Round Table, Percival *Hazel Emperor Jailer, Alking *Valkyrie, Assault Cara *Valkyrie, Brilliant Brynhildr *Valkyrie, Eruroon the Divine Will *Valkyrie, Salvation Eir Size 3 *Fairy King, Oberon *Flying Duchmon *Valkyrie, Skuld the Lamenter of the Future Dual Cards Monsters Size 0 *Uniform Hero, Valkyrie Frill (Legend/Hero) Size 1 *Divine Dragon Knight, Jeanne d'Arc (Legend/Dragon) Size 2 *Immortal Sword Sage, Shosetsu (Dungeon/Legend) *Warrior Emperor, Red Arthur (Legend/Hero) List of Support Cards Legend World Impacts *King's Wave, Caliburn Grief *The Godjenesis! Items *Divine Sword, Gallatin *Great Demonic Sword, Klarente * Minuous's Treasure, Sword of the King Gallery *Regal Sword of the King, Joyeuse *Sword of the King, Carnwenhan *Sword of the King, Excalibur Spells *A Fleeting Dream * Advice of Merlin *Bloody Holy Grail *Book of Illusions, Mabinogion * Doubtless Enthusiasm *Hero's Base, Castle Camelot *Heroic Tale Monsters Size 1 *Great Magician, Merlin *Knights of the Round Table, Galahad *Knights of the Round Table, Gawain *Skilled General, Odysseus Size 2 *Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur *Knights of the Round Table, Lancelot *Valkyrie, Salvation Eir Dual Cards Monsters Size 1 *Divine Dragon Knight, Jeanne d'Arc (Legend/Dragon) Size 2 *Warrior Emperor, Red Arthur (Legend/Hero) Category:Dragon World Category:Legend World